


Podfic of Inside of John

by IAm_Johnlocked



Series: Johnlock Ballad Podfics [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAm_Johnlocked/pseuds/IAm_Johnlocked
Summary: I wanna be in John Watson’s bed,I wanna see, wanna see his body,Rolling around in those — what do you call them?Oh — sheets!Kissing his lips, if I could get that far,I would do things that are very naughty,Stroke from his face all the way to his —What’s that word again? Feet!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Johnlock Ballad Podfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952890
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2
Collections: Sing Me a Song





	Podfic of Inside of John

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Inside of John](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246287) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



You can listen [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1xzook4dzqpgyrz/Inside_of_John/file).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I certainly did. I had to do 5 different tries because I was laughing so much!  
> This is yet another twisted version that ruined my childhood. Thanks a lot, CCMS! Can't you (I'm just kidding. I'll gladly let you ruin my childhood, especially with Johnlockified Disney songs. Might I suggest I'll Make A Man Out of You or You're Welcome?)


End file.
